Hinata Finally Snaps
by DeadOtaku
Summary: Hinata, unable to win the affections of Naruto after pains battle, turns deeper and deeper into psychosis. Soon she is stalking him, obsessing over him, finally going so far as kidnapping, what will Naruto do, will be able to save himself AND Hinata? HinataxNaruto, Rating:M Because I am not sure how far I am going to go with this, I am just going to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Inches Apart

Hinata Finally Snaps

Summary: Hinata, unable to win the affections of Naruto after Pains battle, falls deeper and deeper into psychosis. Soon she is stalking him, obsessing over him, finally going so far as kidnapping, what will Naruto do, and will be able to save himself AND Hinata? HinataxNaruto.

**Editor Notes: I am terribly sorry to the (currently few, but still appreciated) followers for not updating for several months. I regret to inform you, that I had an accident. I was caught between two cars, and lost my right arm. I got a prosthetic (much to the humor of my friends who now go around calling me Edward, and asking if I can do some alchemy for them) needless to say, it makes cosplaying that much better, anyway, I have a brand new story, which I will promise my other working arm that I will finish, and finish fast. Please enjoy and I really appreciate comments kind. Thanks! **

Chapter 1, Inches Apart

After the terrifying, if not astounding turn of events fro the battle between Naruto and Pain, life in Konoha tried as quickly as it could to return to normal. Houses were rebuilt, families brought back together, and all around, the spirits seem to lift at the fact that Konoha had survived, barely, but still.

Hinata had confessed to Naruto, while he had been pinned to the ground by Pains chakra rods (not the most romantic spot) but he had still given no reply. She stressed,, and stressed, hoping that as long as she waited, Naruto would remember those words she had said, and at least give her an answer, because she knew him returning those words, was likely too hopeful. She lost sleep for many days, to worried and anxious to sleep, thinking he could come visit her at any time, and she did not want to miss him. But after almost two weeks had passed, and Hinata still hadn't heard from Naruto, she decided that he must have simply forgotten, as he was a bit thick sometimes.

Naruto had been spending his week recovering in the hospital from his fight. Tsunade and Sakura both insisted that using the Kyuubi chakra was too dangerous and without knowing how to control it, could have wiped out the village as good as helped it. This had eventually landed him in a hospital bed for over a week; with someone posted to make sure he did not decide to leave. One day, after he could not stand being inside anymore, he was sitting up in bed, complaining and trying to convince his guard to let him leave.

"Aww C'mon, please, I can even bring you back some Ichiruka Ramen if you want, no one has to know, just please let me leave!"

"No" the stern looking Anbu replied, his face unmoving from its fixed position, his arms still folded as he sat in a chair across from Naruto. "I have very specific orders from Hokage-sama that you are not to leave this room.

"Why does that stupid Granny insist on locking me up in this hospital, I am fine, I can move without it hurting, and I am not dead, what's the big deal?" Naruto was met in silence, as the anbu glared coldly, refusing to play the game anymore.

"Fine, if that's the way it is going to be." He growled standing up on the bed. Naruto made a dash for the window, and even before the Anbu reacted, a Pink haired blur flew into the room and tackled Naruto landing on top of him in a rather perverted position.

Naruto smiled a bit, trying to play off his escape like a joke. His grin was met by a punch to the face. Naruto pushed Sakura off of him "What the Hell was that for!?"

"For being such an Idiot!" Sakura shouted back before pulling him into an embrace. "Don't ever hurt yourself like that again Naruto, I already lost one friend, I can't lose another one." Naruto attempted to comfort her, but only managed to succeed in a awkward hug.

Hinata had been at Yamanaka's flower shop, getting flowers for her visit to Naruto at the hospital. After getting a pep talk from Ino, she was ready to confess to Naruto again.


	2. Chapter 2: Universe Apart

**Alrighty, here we are chapter two, just going to keep going with this one till its good and done, keep the reviews coming. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

Hinata had been at Yamanaka's flower shop, getting flowers for her visit to Naruto at the hospital. After getting a pep talk from Ino, she was ready to confess to Naruto again. She walked to the hospital, forcing herself to walk faster so she didn't have time to over think this. As she crossed the gate into the hospital grounds, she saw Sakura Laying on top of Naruto. _How could she do that to her, Sakura knew that Hinata loved Naruto, they had talked about it multiple times, and she couldn't believe her friend had betrayed her._

Hinata ducked around the side of the building, breathing heavily, and making every attempt to clutch her heart; Scared, confused, and heartbroken. _NO_ she thought _I know Naruto is a knucklehead, but Sakura does not like him, she told me so, she encouraged me to go confess to him. I m sure I just saw it wrong_. She turned back, and took a step toward the two ninjas but as she looked, she saw the two doing what could only be kissing. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, falling on the flowers she barely held in her hand as Sakura and Naruto stood their kissing in their betraying embrace.

Naruto and Sakura broke apart from their hug only for Sakura to hear the crinkling of something falling on the ground, but she paid no attention to it. It was so faint of a sound; Naruto did not even register it. They did not hear the tell-tale sound of a kinoichi's sandals running as far away as they could. Sakura proceeded to grab Naruto by the arm and move him forcefully back into his room at the hospital, sniffing the tears back into her eyes.

Hinata ran all the way back to her house, running up the stairs and slamming her door shut. She held her knees up to her chest, unable to hold back the tears of pure, heartbroken pain. This went on for hours, as Hinata cried and cried to the point where her eyes were dry of tears and her throat was hoarse and it caused unimaginable pain to swallow thanks the rose in her throat.

Neji did not care that Hinata was upset, but, he was at his limit of listening to the incessant crying coming from upstairs. As he walked upstairs, he gingerly took the last few steps, as not to scare Hinata ion her already broken state. He cracked open the door and what he saw was Hinata laying on her arms face down on her bed, her breath soft and slow. Not caring too much, and happy that the crying had stopped; Neji closed the door and made his way back down stairs. Hinata lay on the bed, slowly dying as her arms, split up and down vein, blood soaking her bed sheets, still covered by her limp body.

As Neji walked back down the stairs, Hinata's father approached him, and asked him to go tell Hinata that Dinner was ready, and that if she is done crying about what ever it was that she was crying about, she should come down, as they had guests over for dinner that night. Neji, annoyed that he had to walk all the way back up the stairs he just descended. HE walked into Hinatas room, and stood in the doorway. "Hinata, wake up, and get your sorry ass ready for dinner, we have guests." Hinata gave no response, continuing her shallow breathing on the bed. Neji growled and walked over to Hinata, lifting her off the bed to shake her awake. As he did, he felt warmth running down his arm. His clear eyes widened as he was covered in blood coming from Hinatas cut arms.

**'Ello! Next chapter is up as you can see, and Will continue to keep going strong, I am just writing and writing and writing so look forward to more chapters and tell your friends. Theres a bit more gore in this one so if that is not your cup of tea, then you may want to read another story *SPOILERS*By the way, next chapter starts the NarutoxHinata officially for those who keep complaining I urge you to keep reading.*SPOILERS* The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow so look for that, eh? Later.**


End file.
